Want to Talk?
by The Marauders3
Summary: The story is continued! kinda
1. Edelweiss

Ok everyone, I've never written a SOM fan fic before, so wish me luck. I know the first chapter is really bad, but the next one is good, so don't give up on me yet! Oh and by the way: I owe a lot to my BFF, who read this and told me that she WOULD edit it if it wasn't so long. Thanks a lot for being my support! This story is told in the first-person point of view, so to make it easier for all of us, I've told who is telling the story. Oh goodness I almost forgot: please don't hate me for messing up any quotes. I'm rubbish at them. One last thing: This takes place right after the puppet show and Max's "announcement." Ok I'll shut up now.

Maria's POV

Everyone walked into the sitting room after Herr Dettweiler made his "announcement". I desperately wanted the children to sing once more. Maybe if the Captain heard their angelic voices again, he would change his mind about not letting them sing in the festival.

"Alright children, who shall we hear from next?" I asked as I bounded over to a corner of the room to grab my guitar. The children crowded around me, chattering excitedly. Liesl whispered something in my ear. "Really?" I asked, surprised. She nodded, and then whispered her idea into her sibling's ears. They all murmured in agreement. I walked over to where the Captain was standing with the Baroness and Max.

"The vote is unanimous. You, Captain," I said, holding out my guitar. He looked at me, aghast. He obviously didn't want to sing. The children begged and pleaded for him to grant our wish.

"I hear you were quite good once." I hoped I could make up his mind.

"Well that was a very very long time ago," he said, walking away from us.  
"I remember, Father." Why couldn't he just sing one little song for the children?

Captain's POV

Why was everyone ganging up on me? I reluctantly agreed to sing after being begged by my children. Lately I couldn't help but grant their every wish. The children sat down happily after a signal from their governess, except Liesl, who sat beside me on the sofa. Elsa and Max were seated across the room, and as I began to strum the strings of the guitar, I heard Elsa mutter something to Max. I could just make out his response.

"What?"

The next time I can hear Elsa. "To bring along my harmonica." I barely contained my laughter at the thought of her playing the harmonica. I noticed Fräulien Maria leaning against the mantle. I thought of a song to sing that she, of all people, would like.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white, clean and bright _

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever"_

I motioned for my eldest daughter to join me. She did, her clear voice harmonizing with mine. I couldn't help but be amazed at how much Fräulien Maria had taught the children in such a short span of time. I glanced up at her and am taken by surprise. Why hadn't I noticed how beautiful she was? Sure, before I had thought she was pretty, but now, half-illuminated by the glow of a lamp, she was breathtaking. I could hardly finish the song.

Maria's POV

The Captain chose to sing Edelweiss, one of my favorite songs. I found myself loving it even more as I listened to his soft baritone voice. Liesl was right, he was rather good. When he gestured for Liesl to join in, I could see the obvious look of love in his eyes and upon his face as he gazed his eldest daughter. She was becoming a woman, right there before his eyes. His eyes had then left Liesl and rested on Baroness Schraeder. I might have been imagining it, but I thought there was some sort of empty look in his eyes, even if there was a smile on his face. It hurt me to know that he was getting married to her when he obviously doesn't love her.

Liesl's voice had stopped singing and the Captain continued by himself. As his eyes found mine, I found myself mesmerized by his lovely voice, his clear blue eyes that I know I am drowning, never to come out again. My knees grew weak and I felt a silly smile grow on my face. The Captain finished the song, still staring at me. Suddenly he seemed to come to his senses and shrugged as if asking my opinion. I felt the Baroness's eyes upon me as I lean against the wall as support for my weak knees. I wonder what she's thinking and why she's glaring at me like that.

Captain's POV

I couldn't help but stare at Fräulien Maria, how the blue dress she was wearing perfectly brought out the color of her eyes, how the fabric of that same blue dress hung of her curves more gracefully than anything Elsa had ever worn. I suddenly realized that the song was over and I was still staring at her. To cover for my actions, I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She still only grinned with a funny look in her eyes, the same look I see when she's with the children. Max broke in on my happy moment of gazing at the governess.

"Any time you, Georg, you can be part of my new act."

I laugh and turn my attention to Elsa, who had stood up. "I have a wonderful idea, Georg," she said, walking over to me. "Let's really fill this house with music. You must throw a grand and glorious party for me while I'm here."

"A party?" I ask, half surprised that she didn't ask for one earlier.

"Yes! I think it's high time I met all your friends here in Salzburg, and met me!"

"I see what you mean." The children are chattering away excitedly about the party.

"Say goodnight, children. It's time for bed," Fräulien Maria said, ushering them out of the room. The children reluctantly run out of the sitting room to get ready for bed.

"It will be my first party, Father!" squealed little Gretl as she jogged backwards out of the room.

Maria's POV

I got the children ready for bed. It was rather difficult. All they wanted to do was talk about the party, what they would wear, who would be there, and for the older children, remembering the last party they had had, before their mother's death. My mind, however, was still on the Captain. Why did look at me like that? Why was it that he looked so cold when he looked at the Baroness? Why didn't it look like he loved her? Why was he marrying someone he didn't love? Was it a social thing? Why was she going along with it? Questions race around in my brain. I know for a fact that the Baroness didn't love him (it's all in the eyes), so why would she marry him? The children were ready for bed, so I kissed them all good night. I walked into my room and started closing the curtains. A voice behind me startled me out of my thoughts.

"Fräulien Maria?"

I spun around, surprised. "Brigitta? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Will you read to me?" she asked softly.

"Of course, darling." She led me into her room. I retrieved her book from the nightstand and she got under the covers of her bed. I glanced down at the book: A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court by Mark Twain. Hmm. Pretty advanced book for a ten-year-old. I found her bookmark, lay down on the floor, and started reading.


	2. An Austrian Nun in a Sea Captain's Villa

I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the precious gifts you left on the website! I wasn't expecting to get such kind reviews! This chapter is really long, it's 19 hand-written pages, so I might have to split it up into two chapters. As of now, chapter 2 and most of chapter 3 are finished, I just need to type them. So you have to be patient with this one! This chapter is really… romantic. Just to warn you. The next one is really funny though, I couldn't stop laughing as I was writing it! Well I'll be quiet now and start writing.

Disclaimer (seeing as I forgot one earlier): I do not own The Sound of Music, unfortunately. All I own is the DVD, the 40th anniversary edition, the soundtrack, and an intense obsession with it. So please don't sue me, you won't get much money!

Captain's POV

As I was making my way up to bed, I noticed a faint voice coming from one of the children's bedrooms. I inched closer to the door with light coming out from under the crack, careful not to wake the other children. I silently opened the door just enough to let my head squeeze in. My eyes found Brigitta lying in bed with her eyes closed. Fräulien Maria was lying on her stomach on the floor, reading aloud from Mark Twain's A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. Her voice was melodious and was slowly lulling my middle daughter to sleep.

"What's that word mean?" Brigitta suddenly asked.

"Magistrate? Oh, a magistrate is a judge."

"Oh. Go on, please." Maria continued reading. I couldn't help but notice her perfectly articulated words, the voices she used for separate characters, even the slight rise and fall of her tone as the sentences started and stopped. I took in the way her feet stood upright on the floor, her muscular legs wonderful for climbing up a mountain, but still perfect looking. I raptly gazed at her tiny waist that I longed to put my arms around, those shoulders I wanted so much to caress, that long, graceful neck that supported her head. Oh, that beautiful head. That chin that stuck out just the right amount, those lips that were mouthing words I could no longer hear. All I knew was that she was speaking, her lovely voice washing over me like the ocean waves. The lips that mouthed the words. Oh, those lips, oh how pink, and plump, and luscious, how I craved them! To know if they tasted as sweet as they looked. To just kiss her, and hold her, if I could, I would have my heart's content. My eyes moved upwards to her nose, how perfectly shaped, with a slight upturn at the end. Suddenly Fräulien Maria rolled over onto her back, holding the book up above her. I smiled and so did she. Obviously she had gotten to a funny part in the story. My children's governess sat up, looking at the bed which contained a now sleeping Brigitta. Maria (_Fräulien _Maria, I reminded myself) smiled and lay down again, closing her eyes. My own eyes swept over her once more, gathering every detail of her perfect figure, the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the hands clasped together on her stomach, the perfectly rounded breasts, the slightly parted lips, her eyes, framed by long, dark lashes, that I knew when open would be pools of aquamarine I cold get lost in forever. Her forehead, arching into her hair. Oh, that thick, golden blonde hair, how I wanted to feel it, stroke it, twine my fingers through it. How I wanted to kiss those lips, feel her heart beat against mine as I held her close, caress her shoulders, back, waist. Then I stopped myself. I should _not_ be thinking those thoughts, feeling those feelings, feelings I hadn't felt since Agathe… But wait. Maria (**Fräulien **Maria) was my children's governess! I should not be thinking this about her! Oh, it was tearing me up inside…

Maria's POV

I was lying on the floor in Brigitta's room, reading to her from a book of Mark Twain's. Occasionally, she would ask what a word meant, but not very often. Brigitta is a very bright ten-year-old. When I got to the part where Hank (the Connecticut Yankee) is comforting Sandy (his wife from King Arthur's court), I couldn't help but pause and imagine myself as Sandy and the Captain as Hank. What I would give to be held by the Captain! To simply be in his arms! To be hugged, to be kissed, to cry upon his shoulder even! Oh, but I mustn't think that. He was my employer, for heaven's sake! I rolled over onto my back and continued reading. I smiled when I read the name 'Hello-Central,' which is what Sandy and Hank (well, mostly Sandy) named their child. I couldn't prevent myself from daydreaming… I sat up suddenly, hoping Brigitta was asleep so she wouldn't notice I had stopped reading. She was. I smiled, thankful, lay down again, and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the Captain. Georg. What a wonderful name for a wonderful person. He_ had _to be the most handsome man I had ever seen. The way he half-smiled at me while singing Edelweiss earlier that evening, his sharp nose, his strong jaw and clean-shaven face, and his eyes. The eyes I had seen fill with so much love as he sang with Liesl, the blank, empty look I thought I had imagined as he looked at the Baroness, and when he looked at me… I couldn't break his gaze, and much as I tried to. I thought afterwards that I had surely been blushing furiously, but I didn't care. Right then, as he was gazing at me, I found myself staring back. Drowning in those turquoise wonders that were his eyes. I wanted to keep that moment in my mind forever.

I started daydreaming then. Daydreaming about… Him. To be held by him, to kiss him, to run my fingers over his back, shoulders, neck… to run them through his hair… so soft, silky, dark, it just made him even more perfect. Perfect. The best-no, the only- word to describe him. Perfect.

Captain's POV

As I gazed at Maria (there it was again, no Fräulien before it!), it hit me full force. I was in love. Not with Elsa, but with Maria. The children's governess. I sighed and leaned my head against the doorframe. The angel (yes, that's what she was, and angel) opened her eyes and sat up.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, then glanced over at Brigitta's bed and its sleeping owner.

"Captain," she said, softly this time. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked, standing up.

"Er, no, I don't think so," I lied, opening the door fully so she could get out. Maria (I didn't bother correcting myself this time) flicked off the light and closed the door after taking a last look at the sleeping Brigitta.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me like she didn't believe me. Heck, **I **didn't believe me!

"Ummm…. No, actually."

"Well tell then!" She laughed, her eyes meeting mine. We were both rendered speechless and held the gaze. The smile slowly worked its way off her face. Finally, I shook off the tingly feeling that had built up inside of me as I looked into her eyes.

"Want to talk?" I asked simply, hoping she would say yes.

Maria's POV

"Want to talk?"

His voice bored inside me like a knife. A wonderfully perfect knife. I couldn't speak, so I nodded instead. He led me downstairs to what I assumed was his private study. He opened the door for me (_such _a gentleman, like always) and I walked in. I had never been in here before, so I stood shyly off to one side, blushing as he examined me. He noticed my obvious uncomfortable-ness and asked, "Would you like anything to drink?" I shook my head, still mute. I was afraid that my hand would shake too much out of nervousness for me to hold anything. The Captain motioned for me to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace., I did, tucking my feet and skirt under me. He sat on the opposite side, still quite close. It _was _a small couch, after all.

Captain's POV

As I sat down next to Maria, I was captivated by the way the firelight danced across her face, keeping half of it in shadow. I could still see her eyes, sparkling, reflecting the fire. I could also see her teeth gleaming while she bit her bottom lip, as she did whenever she was nervous. I wondered why. Certainly it couldn't be _me!_ I didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way. I tried not to notice the way she looked. Oh, she was amazing! I noticed the way she was staring into the fireplace, like she was thinking. Hard. I inconspicuously scootched closer to her, needing to be near. I hoped she wouldn't notice. She did.

Maria's POV

I moved even closer to the arm of the sofa, uncomfortable by being so close to the man I had so many inappropriate thoughts about. As much as I wanted to be near to him, I felt that as soon as he or I said something, my emotions would get out of control, all the fiery passion burning inside me would get let out, and he would know. He, Captain/Baron Georg Emmanuel von Trapp, would know I was in love with him. I think I might have gasped just then, for I could feel his eyes on me. I hoped the dimness of the room would hide my blush. Then I thought about what I had just admitted. Was I really in love with the Captain? Or was it just his good looks getting to me? Would he love me back? Or would he think I was just some silly young governess? I desperately hoped he loved my back, but I couldn't help but remember that I was a postulant. I was going to be a nun! I sighed. _Oh, Dear Lord, help me to find my place in life_, I prayed silently.

Captain's POV

I think Maria might've sighed just then. She was looking to the heavens with a hopeful look on her face. I wondered if she way praying. Then, as suddenly as if she had gotten some message from above, Maria turned to me.

"Captain, was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," I cleared my throat, "I was wondering when you'll be- leaving?" As much as I hated to know when my beloved Maria was going to leave me (_us_, I reminded myself, _my family and me), _I just had to know. I wanted her last days here to be special.

"In September," she said, her face downcast, her eyes sparkling less than before.

"Er, _when_, exactly, in September?" I needed to know. I needed to let her know how I felt about her, so that if she said she hated me, I could live my (miserable) life in peace without her. But, if she said she loved me back, maybe I could convince her to stay.

Maria's POV

"I'm not quite sure. Perhaps whenever school starts for the children, and you don't need me anymore?" I was waiting for him to say that he loved me, that he would always need me to be by his side, but I knew I had to leave. Maybe if I left as soon as I wasn't needed, I could go back to the abbey, become a nun, and get all these unholy thoughts about Him out of my head.

Captain's POV

"When school starts? That's September 12th," I said, and realized that it was only two weeks away. Two weeks! Two weeks to work up my courage and confess my feelings to her? Only two more weeks I could spend with her and the children on the mountains? Only two more weeks when I could see her every day? Oh, those damn two weeks… I'd have to explain to Maria exactly how I felt. There's no time like the present, so I decided to do it sooner rather than later.

"Er- Mar- Fräulien Maria, sorry- I was wondering- do you really want to leave us and become a nun?" How hard it was to say 'us' instead of 'me'! How hard it was to watch the battle going on in her mind! I certainly hoped it was a battle between her brain, which wanted to go back to the Abbey, and her heart, which needed to stay with me as much as I needed to stay with her.

Maria's POV

Did he really just ask me that question? Do I want to stay with him (_them_, I reminded myself), or do I want to become a nun? Did I want to give in to my brain and be miserable for the rest of my life, or did I want to stay with him and be happy forever? For me, the choice was easy. It was just the telling him part that would be hard.

Captain's POV

I could tell the internal struggle going on inside Maria was drawing to a close. There was a determined look on her face, directly followed by a hopeless one. There was something wrong, I knew it. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

Maria's POV

The Captain touched my shoulder. I jumped, a bolt of electricity going through my body from where he had touched me. He obviously noticed my discomfort, as he removed his hand.

Captain's POV

"Fräulien? Is there something wrong?" I asked her. I needed to know what was wrong. My darling Maria couldn't be unhappy for long.

"Yes, actually," she replied in a whisper. "I- I don't want to leave you."

Maria's POV

No! Yes! No! I had done it! I had told him I didn't want to leave him! Was this a good thing or a bad thing? I couldn't make up my mind. I might as well get it over with and leave as soon as possible.

"Captain, earlier today when you sang 'Edelweiss'-" he stopped me from continuing any farther.

"Was it that bad?" he asked, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Oh no! It was wonderful! It's just… um… you don't have to answer this if it'll make you uncomfortable, but…. Do you _really_ love Baroness Schraeder?"

Captain's POV

I hadn't been expecting that question. The immediate answer was-

Maria's POV

"No," he said firmly.

"You're not supposed to marry someone you're not in love with," I said gently, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, and jumped up. "Please excuse me, I'll only be a few minutes," he said hurriedly and backed out of the room. I sighed and sank back against the cushions, instantly less nervous now that the object of my affection was gone.

Captain's POV

I hurried out of my study and jogged along the hallway to the sitting room, where I knew Elsa and Max would be. I started walking slowly as I got nearer to the door.

"Elsa?" I said as I entered the room. "Excuse us, Max." My would-be fiancée got up from the sofa where she had been lounging and sent Max a funny look, while Max only smiled at her. "We need to talk," I said as soon as we were alone in the hallway. We need to talk. The words every woman dreads hearing. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew what was coming. "Elsa, this just isn't working out-" I started, but she cut me off, obviously wanting to be the one breaking up with _me._

"Georg, I don't think we were- meant for each other," she began. "You need someone more- we _both_ need- someone more our… our opposite. I need someone who need me desperately- or at least needs my money desperately." She gave a mirthless laugh. "You, on the other hand, need someone carefree, outgoing, young, blonde, you get the point. I just don't think we're right for each other. So, I'll just pack my bags and return to Vienna, where I belong. Auf Weiderschein, darling," she finished, kissing my cheek. I gave her retreating back a half-smile and returned to my study…and Maria.

Maria's POV

The Captain had been gone a long time. I wondered how the Baroness was taking this. Would she be heartbroken, or would she think it for the best, too? I was lost in my thoughts when the Captain returned, so I didn't notice him fiddling with a picture on the wall. I did notice, however, when he sat down beside me once more, a lot closer than he had been five minutes ago.

"Maria," he said, taking one of my hands in his. A spark of electricity ran through my body again. "Maria, I need to tell you something. This evening when I was watching you read to Brigitta, my feelings- feelings towards _you_- overcame me. Maria, you are possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me or my family. I couldn't marry the Baroness because my heart doesn't like with her. It lies with you. Maria, I love you."

It's funny how three simple words when said apart can mean so much when said together. As the Captain looked into my eyes, still holing my hand, my heartbeat quickened and my eyes filled up with tears. I tried to tell him exactly what I felt, but my voice wasn't working. He must've noticed something, for he took my chin in his remaining hand, lifted my face up to his, and kissed me.

Captain's POV

It was heaven on earth. I was finally kissing the woman of my dreams something I had wanted to do since she had emerged from behind the puppet show earlier that day. Her lips under mine were soft and just as sweet as I had imagined. I could feel her surprise at my sudden action, so I broke away from her reluctantly. She looked deep into my eyes, I looked into hers. I felt myself drowning in them, never to come out again, until she broke out gaze and looked down at out now entwined hands. She raised her free hand to my cheek, softly caressing it.

"Oh, Captain," she sighed. "I love you too."

Maria's POV

I couldn't believe myself! I had just told him I loved him! My lips were longing to touch his again, so I pulled his fact closer to mine. Our eyes close, our heads tilted, our lips parted, all at the exact same moment. As his lips met mine, I couldn't do anything but get lost in the moment. I had never been kissed before, so this new experience was arousing feelings I never thought could exist. As the Captain and I kissed, I knew I could never be a nun.

Captain's POV

This time it was Maria who initiated the kiss. The second time was even more wonderful than the first. Maria dropped her hand from my cheek to the back of my neck. I pulled her closer with my free hand, letting go of her other hand and wrapping both of mine around her waist. She clasped her hands behind my neck, eagerly pulling me closer. I broke away for a breath of air and she rested her head on my chest.

"Captain," she said softly. "I love you."

"Oh, Maria, darling," I said, pulling her chin up so I could get lost in her eyes once again. "I love you too. And there's no reason to call me Captain anymore." Maria smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I slid one of my arms under her legs and pulled her onto my lap. She looked surprised for a moment, then relaxed into my arms. I ran my hand over her back, making her shudder. I remembered that she had never been held or kissed by a man before, so I stopped.

"Georg," she said suddenly, looking up at me.

"Yes darling?" I asked gently.

"Why me?"

"Why you? Because I love you," I said, and captured her lips with mine.

Maria's POV

I could feel the warmth of his lips on mine, feel the passion burning inside him, feel every shiver he made as I ran my fingers through his hair. I could feel my own body shudder as he let his hands roam all over my waist, back, shoulders, neck, finally stopping to get tangled in my hair. I moaned with pleasure as his tongue ran over my lips and I eagerly opened them. He himself moaned as our tongues got tangled in a dance of love. He broke away, gasping for breath. He looked in my eyes and the only ting I could see in his was raw emotion.

"Oh, Maria," Georg groaned, and bent to kiss me again. I gladly consented.

Much to my protest, he pulled away after a while. He smiled at the look of obvious love and desire on my face. Then he leaned down and softly kissed my lips. He placed feather-light kissed all along my jaw line, finally reaching my ear. I gasped as I felt his deep voice murmuring "I love you," then, placing kisses all down my neck. When he got to the place where my neck connected with my shoulder, I leaned my head back to allow him better access. I moaned as he kissed the hollow of my throat, his lips creating hop patches wherever they touched my skin. When he slid back my dress to expose my nearly-bare shoulder, I shivered under his touch. Georg's lips found their way along my collarbone, to my shoulder, then back to my neck.

"Georg," I moaned.

"Mmmmm…" he moaned back, pulling the neck of my dress down even farther.

"Georg, don't!" I gasped as his lips touched the thin fabric of my slip. I could feel the heat from him as he continued pressing his burning hot lips wherever they could reach. I pulled his head up so I could look at him. "Don't," I breathed. He only gave me a sheepish smile and kissed my lips again.

Georg's POV

I have not felt this good since… well, it's been a while. I could see the passion burning in Maria's eyes and knew that if we continued our little… escapade, we might not be able to stop. So I re-adjusted her on my lap and reached into my pocket.

"Maria," I said lowly, pulling out a dark blue velvet box, "I love you more than anything else in the world. I would be the happiest man on earth if you would- be my wife?"

Her eyes traveled from mine down to the box in my hand. I popped it open, exposing a beautiful diamond ring, encased in gold.

"Oh Georg! Of course I'll marry you!" she whispered, throwing her arms around me once more. I picked up her chin in my hand and kissed her sweetly. She broke off the kiss after a moment and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you," she whispered in my ear, and kissed my neck. I held her even tighter to me and sighed in contentment. She snuggled her head deep into my chest and kissed my shirt.

"I love you too," I told her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

I certainly hope that nearly 4000 words is enough for you! Read and review please!


	3. Wedding Plans

Ok please don't hate me! I know I changed the POV a lot in the last chapter, but it was absolutely necessary so we could get into their heads, and it won't happen again! In this chapter it only changes a few times! Originally this and chapter 4 were one chapter, but after I realized that chapter 2 (19 handwritten pages) was 4000 words, I needed to split the 30-page chapter 3 into two different chapters. So here is chapter 3: Wedding Plans!

One last thing: I'm going to use 888's POV888 to show where points of view change. The asertics () didn't show up.

888Maria's POV888

"I cannot believe this!" I cried, slamming the phone down. One more thing on top of everything that had gone wrong so far! First it was the florist. She didn't _possibly _have enough flower petals for both Marta and Gretl to spread while they walked down the aisle. That's fine, I thought. We could just pick the flowers ourselves. Then it was the hotel we had planned the reception at. They didn't have _nearly _enough room for everyone we had invited. Invited? Oh, don't get me started on that.

First we had planned on a small wedding: just the children, the rest of Georg's family (mine was all dead), and a few close friends. Then we had to take into consideration Georg's social status as a naval Captain. Of course _I _didn't know anyone, but the amount of acquaintances Georg had accumulated over the years was astounding! Honestly, how could he remember them all? There had to be at least 300 people invited! The aspect of writing and addressing all the invitations was my responsibility, simply because I had better handwriting. Me and my perfect penmanship!

Another thing to go wrong was the caterer. 300 people were much too many for him to feed, he said. So we tried another one. And another. And another. Finally, we found a decent catering company, but there was one problem. They didn't serve dessert. So we decided to have the von Trapp family cook make the dessert.

The final thing was the one I had just gotten a phone call about. It was the dressmaker. The fabric we had picked for the girls' dresses was simply too thin, they said. The only way we could continue with that fabric was if we chose a simpler design for the dresses. Finally we agreed on one that wasn't floral and purple. At least _my _dress was fine. Or at least I hoped it was. It was times like these when I wished I was male, only having to worry about a suit (which Georg already had, by the way. He was getting married in his old uniform. I couldn't wait to see him.)

I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the headache that had been accumulating since last night when the florist called. Cracking my neck, I wondered why Georg and I couldn't just elope. As my thoughts lingered on my fiancée, I felt something (or some_one_) on my neck. When I realized that it was Georg's hands massaging the tension out of my neck, I relaxed into him.

"Rough day?" he asked gently.

"You have no idea! Why can't we just elope?" I said desperately.

"I wish we could, too," he replied, although by the look in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to elope for a slightly different reason than mine.

"Georg! Don't be indecent!" I cried, getting up out of my chair and confronting him.

"I'm not being indecent, I'm just stating the truth," he explained.

"Well what if I don't want to- you know-"

"Yes, I know- wait, you don't? Oh," he said softly, looking down at his toes.

"Oh Georg, I was just joking!" I tried to comfort him. Putting my arms around him, I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked back and forth.

"I love you," I whispered into his neck.

"I love you too," he murmured. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You deserve it," he said as I protested. "We can go on a picnic," he tried to persuade me.

"But the children-!"

"The children have conveniently gone into town with their Uncle Mac. We have the house to ourselves," he twitched eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"We're not married _yet_," I said, backing out of his embrace. He tried to pull me closer, but I resisted. "No, let's go on a picnic. I'll ask Cook to pack us a lunch." I slipped out of the room, leaving him standing there with a look like a hurt puppy upon his face. It broke my heart, but I had to do it. Anyways, it was fun to torture him.

888Georg's POV888

As we hiked up Maria's mountain (as she liked to call it), I thought about the conversation we had earlier. Was she serious about only joking? I didn't think that was something you'd joke about. I desperately needed her. Sometimes our heated embraces almost became too much for me, and I felt myself fighting for self control. Maria didn't seem to understand how desirable she was. She didn't know how wonderful you could feel with the person you loved. Oh, my young, naïve Maria. I wanted to make her into a woman. I certainly hoped she needed me as much as I needed her.

We finally reached the best spot on the mountain. Maria had said that this was where she taught the children to sing.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed, spinning around to drink it all in.

"Anywhere is beautiful with you there," I said, staring at her, captivated by the way the sunlight danced in her eyes.

"_Anywhere is beautiful if _I'm _there," _she repeated, almost snorting. "Honestly Georg, where do you get all these crazy ideas?"

"It's easy when they're about you," I said, still mesmerized by her beauty in the morning sun.

"Stop it, Georg," she demanded, obviously uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving.

"Maria, darling, if you're going to get married, you have to get used to getting complimented," I informed her. It was true; I could hardly go more than an hour without telling her she was beautiful.

"What if I told you that you were handsome every five minutes?"

"I wouldn't mind because I know it's true."

"Wow, handsome and modest, too!" she said sardonically.

"Hey!" I wrapped my arm around her wais and drew her to me. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I gladly accepted. We stood there for a few minutes, content in each other's arms, until my stomach growled.

"Perhaps we should eat now?" she said playfully, grinning.

"Perhaps we should." We commenced to eat the delicious lunch Cook had prepared for us. Afterwards, I lay down and pulled Maria down next to me. She settled her head on my chest and I sighed.

"I can't wait until you're my wife," I told her. I wanted to have her next to me for the rest of my life. She turned her head to look at me. "Not like _that. _Honestly, Maria, you don't think I'd marry you just to-to do-_that-_"

"I understand, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't think you would be so-so-indecent? No, so-ummm-"

"So what?"

"I don't know. I just- I don't- I don't want to be- to be used," she finished in a whisper.

"Maria, you know I would never do anything you don't want me to," I gently reminded her.

"I know, and I thank you for that. I'm just- just scared."

"Maria, darling, there's no reason to be scared. I would never do anything to harm you."

"I know you wouldn't _intentionally, _but what if-"

"If I do anything you don't like, just tell me to stop, and I will. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Georg."

"It was my pleasure, darling."

We laid there for a few more minutes until a cold wind started blowing and it looked like rain. Maria folded the picnic blanked while I gathered our things. We ran part of the way down the mountain until we (or rather, I) got tired, then we walked. Finally we got home.

"Thank you, Georg, for wonderful day. I really needed a break from that horrible wedding. Really, can't we just elope?"

"I wish we could, darling, but can't. I'm sorry," I added, catching the disappointed look on her face.

"Because of course it's not your fault you're a respected ex-naval Captain and Baron, now is it?"

"No, it's not." I played along with her little game. "And it's not your fault that you just happen to be a wonderful woman?"

"I-"

"I'm not finished yet, Fräulien!" We both laughed at that, memories of our fight coming to mind. "That you just happen to be the most beautiful woman in the world?" she started to protest, but I stopped her. "You're just the best governess my children have ever had? You're only the love of my life?"

"Come on Georg. I'm not all that, I'm just-"

"Just what?" I interrupted. "Just the most amazing person I've ever met?"

"Georg-"

"Maria, listen to me. You are perhaps the best thing that's ever happened to me and the children. There's no use denying it," I said as she opened her mouth to speak. "You have truly blessed our family, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Georg, that was beautiful," she mumbled, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Maria," I murmured, and took her in my arms. I kissed her tears away and she smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Georg. I love you."

"I love you too, darling." We separated as we heard a car pull up behind us. Joyful laughter met our ears and seven excited children piled out of Max's car to greet us.

"Hello, hello, hello! How was your trip into town?" I asked the children who were crowded around us, all eager to speak first. They all started talking at once.

"We went to Mirabell Gardens!"

"There was a pony!"

"I've never seen so many toys!"

"I rode the pony!"

"There was a whole aisle filled with sports stuff!"

"I rode the pony!"

"You should've seen all the beautiful dresses, Fräulien Maria!"

"I RODE THE PONY!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sure you all had a marvelous time, but take turns. Gretl, you first."

"I rode the pony, Father!"

"Yes we know, but Father all the sports equipment!"

"And the toys!"

"And the dresses!"

"And the garden!"

"And the PONY!"

"Georg, can I speak to you for a moment?" The happy chattering stopped as Max's serious voice broke through. Maria looked at us questioningly. "You'd better come too, Maria," Max said. I let them into my study inside, leaving the children outside. Max sat down in a chair by the fireplace, and Maria and I made ourselves comfortable on the sofa. Max sighed.

"In town today, people were-er-talking."

"Talking about what?" I asked.

"You two," he said, looking at us, then down at his shoes.

"What about us?" Maria spoke up.

"About- about why you're getting married," he muttered.

"What are they saying, Max? Tell me," I ordered.

"They- Elsa's friends- are saying- they're saying- that you broke up with her because you're having- having an affair with the governess." He said this last part in a very small voice.

"They think- they think-" I couldn't speak, I was so mad.

"They called you a-a-" Max said to Maria.

"A _what_, Max?" Maria asked.

"A- a- whore."

"WHAT!" I exploded. No one could call my fiancée a slut and get away with it! I looked over at my darling Maria to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's true, Georg. They think that because she's young and beautiful, that you- you- well, let's just say that they said that at least you had the decency to marry her after getting her pregnant."

"How could they think such a thing?" Maria whispered, tears now streaming down her face.

"Thank you for telling us, Max." He stood up to leave. When I heard the door click shut behind him, I pulled Maria to me and hugged her tightly. She shook in my arms, sobs wracking her body.

"Why would they think something like that?" she cried. "They should know that we would never do something like that! They should know that you're too much of a gentleman to do anything! And I'd never put up with that! How could they think such things?"

"I don't know, darling, I don't know." Maria gradually stopped crying. Soon she just lay in my arms.

"Georg?" she suddenly asked. "Would you have any reason for making them say such things?"

"No! Of course not! I can assure you, Maria, that I've never- I've never- well, there's been no one but you and Agathe in my life. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I'm just nervous I guess.

"Nervous? Why?"

"Georg, when I'm with you, I feel things I've never felt before. I feel like I couldn't live without you."

"Maria, I don't think I could live without _you,"_ I confessed.

"You're so sweet," she smiled tearily up at me and pulled my head down to hers. We kissed.

"Maria," I said after a long moment of holding each other, "How would you like it if we went to town tomorrow and put a stop to all these rumors?"

"Really? But how?"

"I have an idea…"

8888888888

2159 words. 13 (handwritten) pages. Not a very long chapter, but there's more to come! Next chapter: rumor stopping! Then: the wedding!


	4. The Brilliant Scheme

Ok, here is the next chapter, The Brilliant Scheme! And this is the funny one, too. I won't be updating for a while because I won't have computer access (and I have to actually write the next chapter!), but as soon as I write it, I'll try to post the next chapter. By the way, the next one is the wedding! I hope you all enjoy, and I know Georg was a bit out of character last chapter, but you have to admit, he's so deep in love with Maria, he probably can't help wanting her. If I was a guy, and as old as him, I probably would! But I'm not; I just think Julie Andrews is beautiful! So anyways…

P.S. before I forget: The name of a certain Baroness in this chapter comes from some guy my Social Studies teacher was talking about. She said he was handsome, so my friend and I Googled him, and he was really ugly! At least in my opinion. So his name is Jean-Claude van Damme, if you want to look him up. I think he's part French, part German. He was in lots of action movies.

000000000 The Brilliant Scheme to keep Maria and Georg out of Trouble 000000000000

000 Georg's POV 000

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked as my fiancée stood in front of the mirror, examining her reflection.

"Yes darling, we've only gone over the plan fifty times!" she sighed, exasperated. "Are you sure I look like a maid?"

"You're much to pretty to be a maid, but let's hope your beauty is an advantage today."

"I don't know how I'm going to flirt with butlers when I have you."

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful. I have complete confidence in you."

"I have confidence in confidence alone! Besides which you see I have confidence in me!" Maria sang, none too softly.

"What was that?" I was going to have to get used to constant singing in my house again.

"Just a little song I made up," she said mysteriously.

"I won't ask."

"Good, because I wouldn't tell you if you did!"

"Not nice!"

"Get used to it." She turned away from the mirror and kissed my cheek. Maria tried to walk out of her bedroom, but I caught her by the waist and brought her to me.

"Well you'd better get used to this." And I kissed her on the lips. She eagerly gave in to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Suddenly, a voice from the open doorway interrupted us.

"I'm so sorry Father, Fräulien!" Friedrich said embarrassedly. Maria and I quickly separated, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It's alright, son. Was there something you wanted?"

"Erm, well, Uncle Max and Frau Schmidt have the car ready in front, and they asked me to get you, so…"

"Thank you, Friedrich. We'll be right down." Maria said, still blushing. Friedrich left.

"We'll be right down after we finish what we started," I said with a playful smile.

"I'm fine with that," Maria flirted, unusual for her, and resumed her place in my arms.

0000000Maria's POV000000000000

We (or rather, Georg) drove the car into Salzburg. Before we arrived, however, I got out and walked into town, to further validate my appearance as a maid. I've never fully appreciated just how far away Salzburg could be. Finally I reached town and went straight to the grocer's, as Georg and I had planned. Once there, I made my way directly to where other 'household helpers' were choosing fruits, and started examining apples. Beside me, two cooks were gossiping away, not bothering to keep their voices down.

"Did you hear about what Hilda said, about her employer?" the first one said.

"You mean Captain von Trapp's cook? No, what did she say?" the second one asked.

"She said that the Captain broke up with Baroness Schraeder!"

"Really? Why?"

"She's not too sure, but she thinks it's because of their governess.

"Their governess? What about her?"

"Well, Hilda said that she was young and pretty, and said she couldn't blame the Captain for doing something so unholy."

"So you're saying-"

"What I'm saying is that the Captain got his children's governess pregnant, so he dumped the Baroness to marry her. Probably didn't want his child to be born a bastard. All I think is that at least he had the decency not to turn her out on the street, a slut like her!"

"Excuse me," I suddenly broke into their conversation, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking, and I'd like to let you know that I also work in the von Trapp's household, and the Captain and Maria would never do something like that. They're much too decent to do anything unholy. And I'm not saying they haven't wanted to, I've heard them talking you know, but they're too- to _right _to do anything wrong."

"But-"

"What Hilda said wasn't true. The Captain and Maria aren't getting married to make up for an undone sin, but because they love each other more than it's ever possible to love somebody." I tried to keep from getting a far-off look in my eyes as I said this, but it wasn't easy to stop thinking of Georg.

"So they didn't-"

"Haven't you heard a word I said? I'm telling you, they'd never do anything like that, at least not until they're married. So you can just stop believing what other people say, and believe that the Captain and Maria would never do anything even remotely related to that. Now you can go out and tell all your friends that the Captain and Maria are two people who love each other very much, and can't wait to be married so they can indeed, do- _that_- without breaking any rules. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The two cooks said in unison.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at them and left. I must say, ordering people around like that was very invigorating. I could see why Georg liked being in charge. My mind still on my fiancée, I looked around to see that no one was watching, then ran to the alley where Georg, Max, and Frau Schmidt had agreed to meet me. Upon reaching the smelly alley, I threw myself into Georg's waiting arms.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was a success!" I smiled up at him, but only briefly, as he kissed me the next second. I pulled away after a moment, feeling Max and Frau Schmidt's eyes on us. However, Georg wouldn't let me back out of his arms, so I was stuck, pressed against my fiancée and feeling like my fact was on fire from blushing so much.

"And now for Part II of the Brilliant Scheme to keep Maria and Georg out of Trouble: Maria Gets to Flirt, also known as Georg's Least Favorite Part!" Max announced, trying in vain to hold back a grin. I sighed and exited the alley with a last apologetic glance at Georg, who was glaring at Max.

I knew, deep in my heart, that having to flirt with butlers would eventually be a good thing, but for the time being, I resented doing it. Georg wouldn't be able to rest until he knew I was his, and only his, so I had to hurry up and get Part II of out Brilliant Scheme over with.

I sauntered my way past a group of young butlers, swinging my hips unnecessarily and utilizing my feminine assets for further effect. I could feel the men's eyes on me as I bent down to pick up someone's dropped shopping list. Behind me, one of the guys wolf-whistled. I stood up straight and turned around, smiling flirtatiously. One of the butlers smiled back and moved over on the bench he was sitting on. I batted my eyelashes and sat down next to him, scootching over so that I was almost sitting in his lap. I shuddered, but on the outside leaned my head on his shoulder. He said, "Hey babe, my name's Stefan. What's yours?"

"I'm Gertrude." I said the first name that popped into my head. I'm glad I wasn't named Gertrude!

"Gertrude. What a pretty name for a pretty woman." What a flirt. In my opinion, Gertrude wasn't a pretty name, and I wasn't pretty, but Georg had assured me otherwise.

"Stefan's a handsome, manly name for a handsome, manly person, too," I lied. He wasn't handsome. But then again, the only man I ever _looked _at was Georg, so I was a bit biased.

"I know, I know." He smiled flirtatiously at me, and I did my best to smile back. Really, how could someone be so vain?

"So Stefan, where do you work?" I asked, desperate to steer the conversation to the topic I wanted: the rumor stopping.

"I work at Baroness van Damme's villa, right outside of town."

"Really? I've never heard of her," I answered truthfully. I'd have to ask Georg about her later.

"That's interesting. I thought _everyone_ knew her!" We laughed, or at least I tried to. "So where do you work, babe?"

"I work in Captain von Trapp's house."

"Did you say Captain von Trapp?"

"The one and only."

"The one who dumped Baroness Schraeder for his children's governess? Baroness van Damme's only been talking about him for a fortnight!"

"Yes, he dumped the Baroness, but not for the reason you think."

"Well what's the reason, then?"

"The reason is that he didn't love the Baroness, he loves Maria."

"Is that the governess's name?"

"Yes. And she loves the Captain very much. I've never seen two people more in love," I sighed, getting the same look in my eyes as before.

"Then you've obviously never seen me, babe."

I giggled. This was getting to be weird.

"So you're saying the Captain didn't dump Baroness Schraeder because he was having and affair with his governess, but because he _loved _her?"

"Exactly. So you can tell that to Baroness van Damme. That goes to all of you guys, too," I said to the men who were listening to our conversation, gazing raptly at us. They all looked away, embarrassed that I had caught them. I think I might've noticed one guy blushing.

"Gertrude!" I heard Frau Schmidt calling my fake name.

I grimaced at Stefan, saying "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing, babe." He smiled at me as I backed away, trying not to laugh. Once I had retreated with Frau Schmidt back into the alley, we broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Georg was looking murderous as I collapsed into his arms, still giggling. But when I looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately, he seeped to get the idea that I could never love anyone but him. As I broke away, I asked, "Does that put a stop to any insecurities you might've had?"

"Yes," he said, and kissed me again. I realized that once again, Max and Frau Schmidt were still staring straight at us, so I backed up, but Georg wouldn't let me out of his arms again.

"You should've seen Maria- I mean Gertrude! She was brilliant!" Frau Schmidt gushed.

"Really?" Georg asked coldly, looking at me with eyes like blue ice.

"Not like that, Georg!" I said.

"Oh no, not like that at all! I only meant that she was really good at-"

"At flirting?" Georg interrupted Frau Schmidt's hurried explanation and walked away. I looked hopelessly after him, then over to Frau Schmidt and Max, then back to my fiancée's retreating figure. My mind was made up. Georg needed me more than Max and Frau Schmidt needed me for Part III of our not-so-Brilliant Scheme. I ran after my fiancée, trying to catch up to his rapid strides.

"Georg!" I called. He quickened his pace. "Georg!" I yelled again. He turned around impatiently and said, "What?' I hurried to catch up to him, and had to take two steps for every one of his.

"Georg, listen to me, please!" He kept walking. "Darling, you know what Frau Schmidt meant! I could never love anyone but you! _Especially _not some ugly butler I met in the street! Oh Georg, why won't you believe me?" I asked desperately, stopping in my tracks.

"I do believe you; I'm just worried that some ugly butler you met in the street"-here he grimaced-"will try to win your heart using-ah-undesirable methods."

"Georg, do you really thing I'd let myself-"

"I'm not saying you'd let yourself be reeled in by such methods, but-"

"But what, Georg? I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"I know you'd say that now, but would you say that after someone took advantage of you because you're young and beautiful?"

"Georg-"

"Maria, just stop! Let me tell you something! I don't think I could live with myself knowing that you were hurt in such a way!" I tried to interrupt him, but he talked over me. "Maria, I love you more than anything in the world, and if someone did something like that to you, I might want to kill them! Or I'd want to make it up to you even before we're married, and I know you wouldn't stand for that! I just want to keep you safe!" he finished, standing a foot away and glaring at me, his hands on his hips.

"Oh Georg," I sighed and moved closer to him. He gathered me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I care too much about you to let anything happen to you, darling," he muttered into my hair.

"I love you," I said, my words muffled by his jacket.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" He pushed my body away from him, holding me at arms length, his eyes searching mine questioningly.

"Of course, darling." I hugged him again, my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beating under my cheek. We stood there for a moment, then separated and walked back to the alley hand in hand. When we arrived, it was to find Max waiting for us, with Frau Schmidt nowhere to be seen.

"Frau Schmidt decided to start Part III of the Brilliant Scheme," he explained in answer to our inquisitive looks.

"Well, we can't start Part IV until she gets back, so we've got a bit of a wait ahead of us," Georg said, and sat down on an empty, upturned crate. Max settled his weight upon an upside down trash can, and I looked around for somewhere to sit down. My search was in vain. Max and Georg had taken the only two remotely clean areas. Finally Georg offered me a spot on his lap, and I took it gratefully. He wrapped his arms around my waist and Max smirked at him. Georg glared at him while I whispered in his ear, "Ignore him, darling." He did.

We waited for about a quarter of an hour until Frau Schmidt returned, a huge grin upon her face.

"Was Part III a success?" Max asked, standing up. I gently removed Georg's hands from their resting place on my hips and stood up. He did the same.

"Yes, it was," answered Frau Schmidt.

"So your friends are going to do their best to stop the rumors, too?" I asked urgently.

"Yes! They were wonderfully understanding about the whole thing. They also wish you the best of luck," she said, smiling at Georg and I, who smiled at each other. Max mimed gagging behind Frau Schmidt's back. I laughed, Georg glared, and Frau Schmidt turned around to see Max standing with his hands behind his back, whistling.

"Yes?" he asked, noticing Frau Schmidt's inquisitive glance. She looked confusedly between Max and us, back to Max, back t Georg and me. Finally I took pity on her and explained what had happened. She laughed when she hear what Max had done. Georg was still glaring at him.

"Come on darling, lighten up. You know he was only joking," I tried to remind him, but he wouldn't listen. A glaring match between the two men ensued. After Max couldn't take it anymore, he looked down at his feet in shame.

"Max, I'm fine with your little jokes, but don't do them around the children, okay?" Georg said curtly.

"Sure Georg. I'm sorry," Max said feebly.

"It's alright. Just don't do them too terribly often," Georg said, more gently this time.

"Sir yes sir!" Max saluted. We all laughed, even Georg. After the laughter had died down, Max said, "Can we start Part IV now?"

"I don't know how well this will turn out. Can I act aristocratic?' I asked, unsure of how good my acting skills were.

"If you do it half as well as you did before, I'm sure anyone will fall for it," Frau Schmidt said.

"But acting like a maid and a baroness are two completely different things! What if the wig falls off? Or what if I say something wrong? Or what if-"

"Darling, you practiced with me and were wonderful, I'm sure you'll be fine." Georg's comment did nothing to ease my mind.

"But-"

"Maria, give it a rest, will you? You'll be great." I finally had to give in to Georg's urging, and I walked off with Frau Schmidt to get ready.

"Wait!" I cried, suddenly running back to Max and Georg. "Is there any reason for me to do Part IV if we've already covered the lower classes? Don't you think they'd repeat the stuff to the people they work for? Or Baroness van Damme might overhear Stefan talking about us, and butlers are usually trustworthy people, aren't they? So what's the point of screwing everything up if it's already fine?" I finished, breathing a bit heavily from my little speech.

"You have a point," Georg said thoughtfully, staring at some point on the brick wall opposite him.

"I think I made a very good point. And I also think that I can't act aristocratic, so I shouldn't ruin the whole thing." I tried to catch Georg's attention, but he was still staring at the wall. He finally noticed me when I stood in front of him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"If that's what you'll do every time I think about you acting aristocratic, maybe I should do it more often," he teased.

"How am I going to act aristocratic full time after we're married?' I moaned, suddenly realizing that I was going to be a real-life baroness in less than two weeks.

"You don't. Just be yourself. That's how I fell in love with you, that's how I want you to stay." Georg stared me straight in the eye and wouldn't look away. I sighed and broke the gaze after a few moments. However, I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Can we go home now?" I begged. I was really getting tired of this Brilliant Scheme.

"Yes, let's," Max said.

"And maybe we could have a snack when we get there," Georg proclaimed, raising his eyebrows at Max, who grinned happily at the mention of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got home, the children were waiting for us, all with excited smiles on their faces. I asked them why they were so happy.

"Father, go away," Liesl said, staring at him while smirking.

"Excuse me?" he asked, surprised at her rudeness.

"It's something you can't see, Father," Louisa supported her sister.

"Oh and why not?" he asked again, playfully this time.

"Because it has to do with Fräulien Maria's wedding dress!" Gretl blurted out.

"Shhhh!" Brigitta tried to shush her younger sister, who looked ashamed at having spilled the secret.

"It's alright, Gretl. Georg, would you mind-?" I silently asked if he would, indeed, leave. He did.

Liesl and Marta grabbed me by the hands and dragged me inside, to the living room. On the sofa was a long box. I rushed over to the box and lifted the lid off slowly. Inside was my wedding dress. I gasped as I carefully pulled the white silk creation out, and Liesl, Louisa, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl all did the same as they saw the dress. I held it up in front of me, twirling around.

"Try it on, Fräulien Maria," Liesl said, still staring at the beautiful dress. I did. IT fit perfectly. The graceful white silk showed everything. Even though it was long-sleeved, floor-length, with a very slight V-neck, I still felt exposed in the thin fabric. The girls, especially Liesl, sighed as I spun around.

"Father will die when he sees you," Louisa gushed.

"Especially when he sees you _after _the wedding," Liesl said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Liesl!" I gasped, shocked that she would think of us like that.

"What? We've seen the way he looks at you. I heard him in his sleep, too. He moans your name over and over again. I don't think he'll get a proper night's sleep until you're by his side," Louisa said.

""I don't think you'll be getting much sleep after the wedding," Liesl had and evil smile on her face as she said this.

"Liesl." I gave her my no-nonsense evil glare and gestured for her to follow me into the hall. Marta and Gretl looked confused, while Brigitta and Louisa were staring at each other with knowing smiles upon their faces. I walked into the hallway, Liesl following me.

"Liesl, what were you doing back there?" I wanted to know why she humiliated me like that.

"I- I don't know. It's just, you love each other so much, and I know what he wants to do to you, and'"

"Wait. How would you know? Did he tell you or something?" I didn't think that would be something Georg would tell his daughter.

"Well-"

"I think _I _might be able to answer that one." Georg's voice from behind Liesl startled me. I didn't' know he had been listening.

"In case you were wondering, Maria, Liesl heard me talking to myself one night."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, darling." I _knew _there was something wrong with him!

"Yes, well you already knew I was insane, didn't you?'

"That's why I'm marrying you. It's an insane match made in heaven!" he laughed and leaned in to kiss me. Before my eyes closed, I could see Liesl slip back into the room with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: How did you like it? Is 8 pages (3552 words) enough? Did you think Maria flirting with butlers was funny? Thanks to Lacey for the 'insane match made in heaven' part! Read and review! Please!

Ok I've decided to try something new: replying to all the 19 reviews (from all chapters) in an author's note! SO here goes…

CHAPTER ONE:

**Jennalynn: **I'm very glad you like the POV changes, and I'm glad you think they're in character. I think I have trouble keeping them in character. And it's been continued, FYI.

**Fran330: **I'm glad you think it's a good start, and I'm glad you like the POV changes.

**Ann: **I'm glad you love it!

**Kelsea Scarlett: **I'm glad you think I did an extremely nice job! I think you did too, on Poinsettias!

**SOm fan: **I think you know where I took it already….

**Emilyn: **I'm honored that you would review my story, of all the ones here! And I'm glad (boy I need another word for glad) you like my writing!

**Me: **Don't think I don't know who you are! I know where you live! OOOOHHH and I can sue you for murder you know… ha

CHAPTER TWO

**Megs: **I'm glad you like a little fluff!

**SOM Fan: **Thanks for the constructive criticism, I promise not to change the POVs too often, please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! I'm pleased you like it, and personally, I don't think it will get much better, but then again I'm always surprised that I get good reviews!

**Fran330: **I'm glad you like my writing, and I'm sorry to EVERYONE for switching POVs so much! Really! And of course I wrote that from experience… ha

**Amy: **yeah I didn't really get your review… but I think the general idea is to not change POVs too much, which I tried not to do this time! Thanks for reviewing though!

**Xx Holly xx: **I love it when people say they love it!

CHAPTER THREE

**Megslife: **I've never heard that song, but I'll take your word for it. And read this chapter and you'll know! But of course you've already read it… duh…

**The Lonely Goatherd: **Oh goodness. 'Oh! An idea! How exciting! Can't wait for the next chapter! Keep up the brilliant work! Please update soon!-the Lonely Goatherd'

I think I'll agree with Kelsea Scarlett on this one: (falls down on knees, worships you) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I totally adore your work! We're always competing for who updated last, and I read your stories, and I love them, and I'm completely in awe, and I'm delighted that you think it's brilliant, and I just did update, and I think I can say the same to you, and be 'ok I know exactly why your story gets so many good reviews, because its so good, and you're an amazing author, and oh goodness I'll shut up now OK?'

**Xx Holly xx: **I think you already know what happens to them… oh well. Thanks for the reviews!

**SOM Fan: **I'm sorry I made Georg out of character, but I always picture him to be completely uh…drawn to Maria, and he's been married before so he knows what to expect, and he's so wholly in love with her, he can't help wanting her… I'm glad you liked the POVs in this chapter better than the one before!

**Jennalynn: **I updated! Again!

CHAPTER FOUR

Ok no one has reviewed yet, I wonder why. So in response to all these wonderful reviews, THANK YOU! For reading, and reviewing, I love it when people review, so if you want the next chapter (which isn't written yet) to get up soon, give good reviews, and I'll be motivated to write! Thank you so much!


	5. The Wedding

Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life caught up to me! I haven't forgotten this story, don't worry! So here goes chapter 5: The Wedding!

Disclaimer: (I can never remember these) I don't own Julie Andrews… or The Sound of Music, although I would like to…. Oh well. We can't have everything.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Georg's POV

As I dressed myself in my naval uniform that I hadn't worn for years, I began to get nervous. What if Maria got cold feet and didn't want to get married? What if she thought I was too old for her? Why on earth did she want to marry a 40-year-old widower with seven children? _She loves you, that's why, _I thought to myself. And I loved her too. I was just glad I was marrying her today…

Maria's POV

I couldn't believe I was getting married. Two months ago, I would have scoffed at the idea of marrying my employer. But now I was getting married to the man of my dreams, who also happened to be my boss.

Sister Margaretta helped me do the 17 buttons on my wedding dress. I was shaking, I was so nervous.

"Maria, calm down. You'll be fine," she said, squeezing my hand. Her kind words did nothing to reassure me.

"Maria, they're ready for you," Sister Berthe said, popping her head into the room. "You look like an angel," she sighed, smiling and gazing at me with misty eyes. "I can't believe you're getting married!" she said, coming fully into the room to embrace me, a rare sign of affection from her.

"Neither can I," I laughed tensely, hugging her back.

Sister Margaretta came forward to hug me, too. "Good luck," she said.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling just as anxious as I probably looked.

"You look wonderful," Sister Margaretta told me, gazing at me fondly. I smiled at my favorite nun and she led me out of the room.

Sister Margaretta and Sister Berthe helped me arrange my veil as I was about to enter the Abbey chapel.

I kneeled in front of the Reverend Mother for her blessing. She made the sign of the cross over me and touched my head in a motherly way.

"God bless you, my child," she murmured as I rose. I smiled apprehensively at her as she gently pushed me towards the chapel doors. They opened and I could hear music playing. I entered and saw Liesl, Marta, and Gretl already walking down the aisle. I swallowed timidly while Sister Sophia handed me my bouquet. The orchestra started playing the wedding march and I started down the aisle, keeping my eyes focused on Georg in his uniform, waiting for me at the top of the steps.

Georg's POV

Maria looks like an angel in her wedding gown. I can't wait for the wedding and reception to be over so I can be alone with her, my new wife.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry short chapter, I know, but there's loads more to come! R&R! Please!


	6. The Wedding Night

Sorry for not updating sooner! It's hard to go so long without updating! But this is the hardest chapter to write, by far. And now it's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for: the wedding night! Wish me luck! And remember: I write this all from experience. Ha. Thanks for all the reviews and here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound of Music, Darling Lili, or Oreo. Or some of the quotes I might have borrowed from other people. I don't know who, but I think a few might be from imnotacommittee, and a few are from someone who writes Princess Diaries fics… but I don't really know. And I'm too lazy to go back and read every story under SOM and PD to find out which ones I borrowed from. But I do own the idea of putting them all together into one!

Author's POV

(just like the rest of them after this, unless otherwise noted)

At the reception, she was fine; there were loads of people around so she didn't have to worry too much. In the cab, she was fine; the driver kept her from doing anything inappropriate. In the elevator, she was fine; the elevator operator kept her under control. But now Maria was standing in the middle of the fanciest suite in the fanciest hotel in Salzburg, alone with her husband for the first time. What was she supposed to be besides nervous?

Maria sensed him come up behind her from where he had been taking care of the luggage. He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened a bit. Georg must have noticed, for he turned her around in his arms and gazed into her eyes.

"Is something wrong, darling?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"No, nothing at all," she lied.

He chuckled. "Have I ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

Maria sighed. "No."

"Well you are." He pulled her into a comforting hug and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed into his arms, feeling his heart beating in his chest. He was running his hand over her back and she felt completely at ease in that instant. The moment was broken, however, when he pulled away. He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. "As beautiful as you are in that gown, darling, it can't be terribly comfortable."

He was right, as always. It was feeling rather heavy on her frame and the fabric wasn't exactly light. She smiled at him nervously. He chuckled.

"I'm not trying to rush you, Maria." His voice was quiet, easing her nerves.

"I know," she replied in a whisper.

He smiled again. "Go, I'll wait for you." Georg pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

Maria sighed as she entered, still being nervous, despite Georg's encouraging words. Her wedding gown might be beautiful, but after having worn it for hours on end, she was rather sick of it. Stepping out of it, she examined herself in the mirror, wearing only her thin silk slip. She didn't exactly love what she saw, but she didn't hate it, either. She certainly hoped Georg wouldn't be disappointed.

Maria quickly changed into the nightgown she had gotten in town earlier. She remembered blushing deeply as Frau Schmidt had informed her that she'd be needing new nightclothes. This nightgown wasn't as bad as some of the ones Liesl made her get for later on in the marriage, though. It was white satin with white lace edging. The straps were very thin, the neckline was low, and it only went down to mid-thigh. She put on one of the hotel's fluffy white robes over it, uncomfortable with showing so much skin. Maria took one last look at herself before leaving the safety of the bathroom to be with her new husband.

Georg was lounging on the couch in the sitting area, his feet on the coffee table. He had taken off his shoes. He looked up as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Would it be indiscreet to say that I missed you?" he murmured, gathering her close to him.

"No." Maria smiled a bit. She had only been gone for a few minutes.

"To say that I missed you terribly?"

"Not quite."

"Desperately?"

"Possibly." She leaned up to kiss him.

"Passionately?" he whispered, his lips barely brushing hers. The sensation made her shiver.

She shook off the shiver, smiled a bit and kissed him again. "Definitely."

"Would you settle for desperately?" he asked, pulling away a bit.

"I'll settle for passionately." Maria kissed her husband again, this time more passionately than ever before. Tonight was their wedding night, and she was going to make the most of it.

When they broke apart, he smiled and she could tell he was going to seduce her slowly and torturously, but would go farther than they had ever gone before.

"I wonder what you're wearing under that," he murmured in her ear seductively. She could feel his lips smiling against her neck and grinned herself.

Maria turned in his arms to kiss him again. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He smiled devilishly and bent down to kiss her again. "I will later."

"Whatever gives you that impression?" she asked, trying to hide the smirk playing on her lips.

"Call it a hunch," Georg replied, joking with her while hoping she was joking in the first place.

"What makes you think your 'hunch' is correct? You think you're that lucky of a man?"

"Perhaps." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Maria dodged his kiss and stood up from her place nearly on his lap, wanting to torture him like he had been torturing her lately.

"Well, it's getting late and I've had a long day, so I'm going to bed. Good night love." She bent down to kiss his cheek and had to try not to laugh at the dumbstruck look on his face.

Maria sauntered her way over to the bedroom portion of the honeymoon suite, making sure to utilize her femininity. She could feel his eyes on her back as she opened the door. However, he didn't let her get very far, for Georg grabbed her from behind, spun her around, and kissed her in that way that made coherent thought difficult.

"Do you think you might consider staying up?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Do you think you can change my mind?"

"I can try," he very nearly growled, and kissed her again. She made a low, utterly female sound and relaxed into him, suddenly forgetting that she had been 'tired' before. He tugged on the belt of her bathrobe and she felt it slipping away from her body. Georg ran his hand over her waist, her stomach, her hips, then stopped to rest possessively on her bottom. Maria moaned again and found that this new sensation was making it increasingly difficult to remain standing. As he moved his hand to cup her breast, she felt her knees buckle and she sagged a bit before he caught her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Still kissing her madly, Georg laid his wife down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Maria moaned and started fumbling with the buttons of his naval uniform jacket. He growled and started his torture once more. He made sure he had touched every inch of her body that was covered by her (very sexy) nightgown before slowly removing it, just as he felt her nearly ripping off his uniform jacket, vest, tie, and shirt. Georg felt her hands on his belt, so he let her have her way and gave in to Maria's urgings to take off his pants. While the offending garment was flying across the room, Georg broke off from his fiery kisses to stare at his Baroness.

"My, Baroness, I had dreamt about you, but _this…_" he said, staring in awe of his (now naked) wife. She squirmed a little under his gaze. He noticed, and to make her feel better, he rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Maria giggled a bit, nervously making herself comfortable on her husband's bare chest. He sighed in contentment and settled into the pillows.

Suddenly, Maria's head shot up, barely missing his chin. "How come you get to wear boxers while I'm naked?" she asked, staring at him angrily. In truth she was only doing this to get _him _naked as well, but he didn't have to know that.

Maria clutched him closer as his chest shook with laughter. "Would you prefer if I put your nightgown back on you?" Georg asked, gazing down at his wife while desperately hoping she wouldn't get dressed.

"Oh no," Maria said, smiling devilishly at him. "I think we could remedy the situation by doing something else."

"Like?" Georg was suspicious of this new side he was seeing in his wife. Before it had been just innocent flirting, but now she was really seducing him.

"Oh, I don't know," Maria said, tracing patterns along his chest with a forefinger, making him shiver. She covered a smile. "Perhaps you could join me? Join me being naked, that is." As she had been speaking, Maria had been slowly moving her hands farther down his chest so that she had gotten to the waistband of his boxers.

"Maria," Georg said warningly. He didn't want to lose himself quite yet.

"Georg," she teased, waiting for his reaction. He groaned and removed his boxers for her, finally giving into that urge he had felt ever since he had first kissed her.

He rolled her over onto her back, smothering her in kisses and covering her soft skin in more touches than he thought he could handle, especially when she ran her fingers through his hair and dug her nails into his shoulder when he touched her in a sensitive spot. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, so he broke away from her, to her protests. However, she was silenced when he trailed kisses all along her body, from nose to toes. When Georg's lips were again at her favorite spot (her own lips), she kissed him so that he very nearly lost control. But then he pulled away again, only to work his way over to the side of her head. He murmured her name lowly in her ear and heard her breath stop for a second.

"I love you," she moaned desperately, longing for him as much as he was longing for her.

He couldn't force out the words "I love you too," so he only growled let the passion finally take over him as he made love to his wife.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I thought you could use your overactive imaginations here, to protect their privacy…

-

-

-

-

7 A.M. the next day

She woke up to feel someone staring at her, but didn't open her eyes just yet. She relished in the feeling of being in her new husband's arms and unconsciously snuggled closer. He noticed and planted a kiss on her nose.

"Good morning Baroness," he murmured very sexily.

"You know, it's a bit unnerving to have someone staring at you as you sleep."

"How would you know if you were asleep?"

Maria smiled and opened her eyes to find Georg gazing at her lovingly. He traced his thumb across her lips and let his eyes wander from her eyes to her mouth.

"You know, your lips look quite lonely. May I keep them company?" he asked, his eyes traveling back to hers.

"They would be glad for some company, kind sir," she replied, smiling up at him. She loved him even more when he flirted with her.

He leaned down and engulfed her lips with his. Maria moaned softly and leaned back against the pillows, pulling him with her.

"We should really get some breakfast," Georg said, pulling away for a brief moment to look at her.

"Breakfast can wait," Maria said, never opening her eyes, only drowning in the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. He kissed her again.

They moved along quickly from simple "good morning" kisses to more passionate ones, finally ending in the perfect way to start the day.

-

-

-

-

There you have it, the much-awaited wedding night! I have to thank my dear friend The Lonely Goatherd for offering so much help with this chapter. I really appreciate it! Thanks!

I hope you all liked it, but you'll have to tell me yourself in a review! Thanks!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note chapter

Hello people. You'll notice that this isn't a real chapter. This is for a reason. I'm stuck. I'm not sure I want to continue this story. I really don't have any good ideas, and it's never good to have an author who isn't interested in writing. If you just want me to stop the story at the wedding night, fine; if you want me to continue, then maybe I'll tell you the plotline I had in mind and you can use you imagination. Either way, I probably won't be continuing this fic. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, especially the three people (The Lonely Goatherd, megs, and Kelsea Scarlett) who reviewed chapter five. Thank you.

_dragoneye_ of The Marauders3


	8. Another author's note

Ok guys, maybe this story isn't over. I have received tons of reviews (thanks to everyone who reviewed!) and have decided, thanks to a marvelous idea by Kelsea Scarlett (thanks so much for reviewing, and don't mind me if I actually do use your idea), to hold a contest. This contest will be to see who can write the best chapter(s) using the storyline I have developed. The storyline goes as follows:

1. Of course, Maria and Georg have their honeymoon in Paris

2. They eventually have to go home

3. Perhaps: everyone remember Stefan, the butler Maria was flirting with? Well he works at Baroness van Damme's villa. So the Baroness is having a ball, and Maria and Georg attend. They are out on the terrace making out when Stefan walks out there and sees them. He of course gets jealous and kisses Maria when Georg is talking to some people, but then Georg gets mad and punches him and they all live happily ever after.

4. Maria gets pregnant with a boy named Joseph (at least that's what they name him after he's born)

5. Gretl is jealous because Joseph is getting more attention than her

6. Liesl and Rolf (who isn't a Nazi, because in this story there is no Anchluss) are in the gazebo talking and Maria and Georg go out for some 'alone time' and catch them

7. That's basically all I had thought of….

So the contest will go as follows. You can write a chapter for each of the above, or a combination of a few, or anything really, e-mail it to me at and I'll post the best ones. Does that sound fun?

If you're interested in the contest, start writing!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

The Marauder1


End file.
